


Always

by writer1217



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer1217/pseuds/writer1217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew spilling coffee on someone could result in such wonderful things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. coffee date

Alex and Tobin were always close. There was nothing they wouldn’t do without each other. For them, it has become a tradition to go to the beach every Saturday.

“So, how’s work?” Tobin asked Alex as they walked down the beach.

Whenever she has time, Alex decides to coach the younger kids at the soccer club she used to go to. “It’s going well, the kids are great. I also met this girl named Christen, she’s also help coaching.”

Tobin looks over at Alex, wondering what else was on her mind. As deep as she buries it, Tobin has feelings for Alex. She never acted on them, though. Her best friend has a boyfriend and they have been dating for over two years now.

“Wanna get some coffee?” Alex asks, interrupting Tobin’s thoughts. 

Tobin flashed her famous grin, “Sure”.

As soon as they walk into the small coffee shop, they directly head over to the counter, their weekly orders already in their minds. “I’d like a chai latte, and my friend over here would like a mocha,” Alex smiles sweetly at the cashier before handing him the money.

“Thanks Al,” Tobin said to her friend while she walks to the table. Alex responds with a slight head nod, knowing that it wasn’t a big deal.

Soon enough, their drinks were ready. “I’ll get them,” Tobin offered as she stood up.

Once she got the drinks, Tobin quickly spins around, heading back to the table. Just then, she collides with a stranger, spilling coffee all over her.

“I’m so sorry,” Tobin says as she frantically goes to get napkins.

Alex, who was on the phone, looks up to see the mess in front of her. She recognizes the stranger almost immediately, “Christen, hey! What are you doing here? And what happened to your shirt?”

Christen laughs as she points towards Tobin who’s now returning with the napkins, “Your friend over there spilled some coffee on me.”  
Tobin, still flustered by the whole situation, hands Christen the napkins so she can attempt to wipe off the soon-to-be stain on her white shirt.

“Tobin, the person you spilled coffee on is my friend Christen who coaches with me,” Alex says while laughing softly at Tobin’s moment of embarrassment. 

“Oh, hi,” Tobin mutters softly. Tobin now notices how Christen’s eyes have a certain sparkle to them, and how her smile seems almost infectious. Her outfit, a simple white top with leggings seems to fit her perfectly.

Tobin’s thoughts were cut off when Christen starts to greet her, “Hi! Nice to meet you!” 

Tobin responds quietly, hoping that Christen didn’t notice her previous staring.

“Christen, you should join us at the beach! We’re going surfing later,” Alex cuts in. 

“Sounds like fun, problem is, I don’t know how to surf.”

“It’ll be easy. Tobin can teach you.”

Tobin shyly lifts her head and nods.

Forty minutes later, they are all out in the ocean surfing. 

“You got the hang of it really fast!” Tobin yells over her shoulder to Christen. 

“Only because I had a good teacher!” Christen responds smoothly as she flashes her beautiful smile.


	2. drive in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drive in movies are always romantic, right?

It’s almost as if Tobin and Christen have been friends for ages. They clicked so quickly, even Tobin was surprised at how easily this friendship came along. There wasn’t really an awkward stage, besides Tobin spilling coffee on her, and Tobin liked that about this new friendship.

For the next couple weeks, Tobin and Christen are hanging out almost every day. Tobin enjoys Christen’s company. They can have meaningful conversations, but most of their conversations always end up with both of them laughing uncontrollably.

“Wanna go to a drive-in movie tonight?” Christen asks as she jumps next to Tobin on the couch.

“Sure,” Tobin says with a smile.

“I was hoping you would say that. I’m so excited, I’ve never been to one before!” exclaims Christen.

Tobin smiles as she sees her friend excitedly jump up like a five year old girl who just got a lot of candy after going trick-or-treating. 

As Christen goes to get her things ready for the movie, Tobin picks up the phone to call her old friend Lauren.

“Tobin!! Haven’t heard from you in a while,” Lauren says as she picks up the phone.

“Yeah, sorry bout that. I’ve been hanging out with Christen a lot,” Tobin replies sheepishly.

“Christen? Who’s Christen?”

“She coaches with Alex. I met her about two months ago. She’s really nice, she's got this dog that she's obsessed with, she's really funny too, oh, and I taught her to surf! She also has a beautiful smile-”

“Sounds like you like her, huh?” Lauren cuts in.

“What? I… uh, uh maybe, I don’t know,” Tobin answers. 

“I could tell by the way you talk about her, Tobs. What about Alex?”

I wasn’t until now that Tobin realized her feelings for Alex have disappeared. Christen has become such a big part of her life so quickly. Tobin always enjoyed having Christen around, there wasn’t one second of the day where she wouldn’t want to have anyone else around.

“Hey, Tobs, you still there?” Lauren asks after Tobin doesn’t answer for a while.

“Yeah! Uh sorry, I got a bit sidetracked. I need to go, I’ll text you. Miss you Cheney,” Tobin replies quickly as she sees Christen stepping into the room.

“Ready to go?” asks Christen.

“Yeah!” Tobin replies as she grins.

As they pull into the drive-in movie, it starts raining lightly. “Darn it! I didn’t know that it was gonna rain, what if it starts pouring?” Christen says dejectedly.

“It’s okay Chris, I just checked, this is the worst it’s gonna get. We can pull the trunk up and just sit in the back of the car.” Tobin replies, trying to cheer her up. The movie starts and they both look towards the screen.

\---

Everyone starts leaving as the movie comes to an end. “I don’t wanna go yet. Can we stay here for a little bit longer?” Christen mumbles into her blanket.

Tobin looks over at Christen. “Of course.”

Christen then turned around and grabbed her phone that was connected to the aux cord and put on some music. Once the music started, she turned back and snuggled closer to Tobin. 

“I’m cold,” Christen murmurs as she attempts to scoot close to Tobin.

Tobin puts her arm around Christen. “I’ll keep you warm.” 

Tobin can feel Christen smile against her shoulder. “Everything to Me” by Mark Wilkinson starts playing in the back as the rain falls softly against the trunk. Tobin smiles and thinks to herself, I would never trade this moment in for anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should listen to “Everything to Me” by Mark Wilkinson on one tab, then open another tab with any background of rain :)


	3. we're not dating

Christen and Tobin have been flirting, almost non-stop, with each other for past two months. When Alex came back from Florida, she practically locked Tobin in a room, wanting to know all the details of their relationship.

 

Tobin shrugs, “We’re not dating.”

 

“Not yet,” Alex says with a smirk. “Have you gone on dates?”

 

“No, I told you, we aren’t dating!”

 

“So you guys haven’t kissed?”

 

“No.”

 

“What about cuddling?”

 

“...Maybe,” Tobin says trying to play it off nonchalantly. 

 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

 

Alex walks towards the door, “You’re lucky. Whoever this is just saved you from my interrogation.” 

 

As soon as Alex swings open the door, they both see Christen.

 

Tobin’s eyes practically light up, “Chris, hey!” 

 

“Hey Tobs,” Christen replies with a smile. “Hey Alex, long time no see.”

 

“Hi Press. I’ll catch up with you later, I’ll leave you two alone,” Alex says with a smirk as she saunters out of the room.

 

“Sooo, what was that about?” Christen asks.

 

“What? Oh, nothing. It’s just Alex being weird,” Tobin replies.

 

“So what do you wanna do today?”

 

“Maybe go surfing and grab some dinner after?” Tobin suggests.

 

“Sure. Sounds fun.” Christen replies with a smile.

 

After their two hour surf, Tobin and Christen decided to grab some dinner at a diner near the beach. It wasn’t a fancy place to eat, but the separable booths gave everyone their own privacy. Once the pair were given the menu, the simple, but difficult, task of ordering food comes up.

 

After ten minutes, the waiter comes back with their drinks as Tobin starts to order.

 

“I’ll get the Island Burger with fries on the side,” Tobin politely says to the waiter.

  
“And I’ll get the Hawaiian Salad,” Christen adds on.

 

Once the waiter leaves, the two fall into their comfortable pattern. 

 

“The sunset’s beautiful today,” Christen says as she looks outside.

 

“Not as beautiful as you,” mumbles Tobin.

 

“What did you just say?”

 

“Wha- oh, nothing. Yeah, it’s beautiful.”

 

Christen eyes Tobin suspiciously just as the waiter comes back with their food.

 

As Tobin is happily munching away on her burger, Christen snags three of her fries.

 

“Hey! I saw that!” Tobin teases with her mouth full of food.

 

“Saw what? I saw nothing,” retorted Christen.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say”

 

Christen grins as she reaches over to steal more fries.

 

Once they are both finished with their food, the waiter comes back to clear the plates and hands them a check.

 

Tobin is faster than Christen this time and swipes up the check before Christen can even reach for it.

 

“Tobin-” 

 

“Don’t worry Chris, I got it.”

 

“I can pay for myself, you know.”

 

Tobin sighs. “Yes Chris, I know. Just think of it as an unofficial date or something.”

 

Christen can feel her heart jump out at the small gesture. 

 

“Okay,” mumbles Christen.

 

Besides the faint music playing, the car ride back to Tobin’s apartment is almost silent. Even then, Christen swears she can feel Tobin’s mind racing a million miles per hour. At each stoplight, Tobin drums her finger against the steering wheel and looks out the window. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Christen asks as she reaches out and lays her hand down on Tobin’s thigh.

 

“Wha- oh, uh, nothing.” Tobin replies as her thoughts are interrupted.

 

“You’re acting weird, I can feel it.”

 

“I’m just thinking.”

 

“Of what?”

 

_ You, Chris. I’m always thinking of you. But more specifically I’m thinking about us. _ After Christen’s reply to Tobin’s “unofficial date” offer, Tobin felt as if Christen wasn’t fond of that idea.  _ I thought she felt the same way about me. I guess not. How could you be so stupid?  _ Tobin is internally cursing at herself.  _ She’s pretty, she’s smart, she’s talented… why would she be with someone like me? _

 

“Nothing.” Tobin’s reply came out harsher than intended. 

 

Christen just sighs as she retracts her arm and looks out the window until they pull up to the apartment. 

 

As they both get out of the car, Christen shuts the door and leans against the car. Tobin walks a few steps towards her apartment before realizing Christen isn’t following her.

 

Tobin turns around. “Chris, you coming?”

 

“If you want me to.” Christen spits back. 

 

Tobin flinches at the harsh words.

 

“What’s wrong, Chris?” Tobin asks as she walks closer to her.

 

“Why don’t you tell me first?”

 

“Nothing, nothing’s wrong.”

 

Chris can hear Tobin’s voice faltering. “Something’s wrong. You’re just not telling me.” 

 

Christen can feel tears surfacing.  _ Why are you even crying?  _ She scolds herself. 

 

“Chris, Christen, why are you crying?” Tobin asks as she closes the gap between them and wipes away the one fallen tear from Christen’s face.

 

Even though she was crying, Christen’s heart lept at the unexpected contact.

 

“I just- I just want to be there for you Tobin. I want you to be able to trust me and tell me what’s happening in that brain of yours.” Christen can feel herself starting to ramble. “I- I don’t know what we are right now, Tobin. But regardless, I want to be there for you, even if it’s just at friends.” 

 

“Is that what you want, Chris, friends?” Tobin whispers.

 

Christen just shakes her head. They look up at each other, both of their eyes searching for something in the other.

 

Something surges in Tobin. She reaches her hand out and places it on the side of Christen’s face as her thumb lightly brushes against her cheek. Tobin’s eyes, ever so slightly, flicker to Christen’s lips.

 

“Can I?” Tobin whispers.

 

Christen just gives a firm nod, and that’s all the confirmation Tobin needs.

  
She gently presses her lips to Christen’s. The kiss is soft and gentle. Tobin’s head swarms as she gets sucked into the kiss.  _ I can kiss her forever. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely long overdue chapter. Please keep in mind that this is the first fanfic-ish thing I have ever written, so sorry if it's below your expectations.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated and if you have any specific ideas for upcoming chapters, please do share!


End file.
